Forming Unbreakable Bonds
by xxQueen of the Damnedxx
Summary: IYRW xover The Jewel is complete and Naraku is dead, realizing that she and Inuyasha aren’t meant 4 each other she goes home and moves in with her cousin Mia where she meets new friends, fights a new evil with a new love by her side.
1. Default Chapter

This is going to be a Ronin Warriors/ Inuyasha x-over I have never seen one. So this to my knowledge is the first ever. I was introduced to this site by my cousin Pairings: KagXSage MiaxSai Sango/Ryo Rowen/Kayura Kento/OC

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ronin Warriors They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and whoever owns RW V

Chapter One: The Wish and the Midoriko's Gift

It's been Three years since Kagome began her adventures in the Feudal

Era. Over the three years, she had trained in her miko abilities with Midoriko and

the Ancient One, trained with Sesshomaru with weapons and hand to hand

combat, learned more fighting techniques, battle strategies, and agility with a

group of demon bandits she had met during her travels, and had trained in kendo

in her own era courtesy of her mother.

It's close to the end of Kagome's adventures; it was now in the middle of

the final battle with Naraku and every body except for Inuyasha and herself had

been seriously injured.

"Inuyasha Look out." Kagome yelled while arching an arrow.

One of Naraku's was heading straight for him.

"Wind Scar." Inuyasha yelled and cut though the wind Scar, but it was bounced

back by a powerful miasma sending his attack right back at him and the tactical

pierced his chest.

"Inuyasha no!" "Kagome, I'm so sorry I couldn't defeat him he was to strong for

me. Before I go I want you to know that I love you, you are like a sister to me.

You were the first out of the group to accept me for being what I am. Now I can

be with Kikyo, it's now up to you to defeat this evil abomination, the world

depends on you." Inuyasha confessed and drew his last breath.

"Inuyasha no" Kagome yelled tears streaming down her face. "KuKuKuKu,

poor miko. How does it feel to loose all of your friends? Naraku said. Enjoying

seeing her in emotional pain.

"You" she said angrily. "You've taken everything from me."

"Inuyasha"

"Sango"

"Miroku"

"Natasha."

"Aniru"

"Aresha"

"Mionatra"

"Natalia"

"Akina"

"Akasha"

"Miru"

"You taken them all from me, now, it's time for you to pay the price." Kagome

said, now preparing to fight. "Foolish miko, I now have the whole shicon no tama,

but if u want, I will allow you to take one free shot at me; therefore, when I kill

you, it can be said that you put up a good fight before you surrendered." "I'm not

the one who's going to surrender Naraku, you want a good fight well here it

comes. Armor of White Fire, Tao Chi." Kagome said, her anger taking over her

sadness. She was surrounded in cherry blossoms and was now standing in a

crystal armor. (Think of Lady Kayura's armor.) The cloth tied around her

shoulder was baby blue, and the armor was made out of crystal. She pulled her

twin Nodachi swords. "I shall avenge Inuyasha's death; prepare yourself." She

said in a smooth and indifferent tone.

Naraku was just staring in shock at the power she was giving off. How

could a mere human teenager possess such immense power, but soon got over

it. "Well then miko wench lets begin our last battle." Naraku stated with

confidence. ""Do not under estimate me Naraku, for I am a lot tougher then I

look." With that, the battle began. Naraku shot two tentacles at her which she

easily avoided and disappeared in a blur and appeared behind him hitting him in

the back with her sword handle. (A.N: I suck when it comes to final battles with

naraku so please bare with me.) knocking him back a few feet. /"This isn't going

anywhere Naraku had the full shicon No Tama he's almost unbeatable. Damn,

what should I do? The she remembered a spell that Akina had taught her/.

Flashback

"When something is stolen from you and it seems imposable to retrieve it back,

recite this chant. ol lavan de kikatau le she ryshe desh swan a aboa. (that makes

no sense I know I made it up.) and that object, no matter where it is will appear in

your hand."

End Flashback

"That it! Kagome shouted. "What are you yelling about miko?"

She didn't answer, she focused some of her power on visualizing the

jewel in her

mind and recited a chant. "ol lavan de kikatau le she ryshe desh swan a aboa."

Her eyes shot open and a dark blue light surrounded Naraku. He rived in pain.

"What the hell did you do to me bitch?" "I put a spell on your body, it will pull the

sacred jewel out of your body and return it to my hands where it rightfully

belongs." Kagome Hissed As she finished the statement, the jewel shot from his

body and went to her hands; purifying it instantly. "Bitch, you're going to pay for

that." He seethed. Moving a tentacle in behind her which she failed to notice .

"Die woman." Sending it at her full speed, but was blocked by a huge white

Tiger. "What!?" she said confused looking up from the jewel to see White Blaze

on top of the evil hanyou. "Thanks White blaze." She said appreciatively. The

tiger merely nodded. "Let's finish this 4 good." Kagome focused her miko energy

into a boa. "This is the end of your existence, no longer will you manipulate and

slaughter innocents; May you burn in hell for your sins." After saying that, she

released the arrow reduced him into a pile of ashes.

"It's finally over." Kagome said. Look over to White Blaze and scratching

his ears. "Thanks again White Blaze." White blaze responded with a purr.

"Well done my descendant." "Midoriko." Kagome responded.

"Do you have a wish for me?" "Hai, I have. I wish for everyone whom was killed

by Naraku to be revived and for their wish's to be granted."

"Very well, I shall grant both wish's since both of them are pure and unselfish.

Sango wish's to be with you always, Miroku to have his wind tunnel, that doesn't

threaten his life and he also wants to be with you, Sesshomaru wants Rin to truly

be his daughter, finally Koga wants his clan revived. The jewel glowed a bright

Pink and dyed down. Your wishes have been granted. Now before I go I have

three gifts for you. Because of your wish my soul will be able to rest in peace.

Your fist gift is my magic staff. It had a very slender handle. (Looks like Sailor

Cosmoses staff only it has an emerald in the middle.) Then she pulled out a little

elemental Neiko demon.(Like kirara only she was white w/ green tips on its ears

and tails and it had black feet and red eyes ,) Her name IS Kidana she is your

companion now, as she was to me long ago. Now for my final gift to you, before I

go my power will be transfused over to you. For I sense a great evil in your time

and only you and sango along with a hand full of others can stop it." "What are

you talking about?" Kagome questions. "U will find out soon enough child, now

farewell Kagome." There was a big flash of white light and everything went black.

OK what did u think was it good or bad, please let me know, this is my first fanfic ever so please be nice to me. I need idea's for the next chapter, any suggestion will help. The next chapter will be better. Hopefully, nobody will be confused .

Here's a challenge for anybody who wants to accept it.

Kagome and sage have been friends since they were children and he knows about her travels in the feudal era. What happens when talpa kidnaps her and turns her into a powerful and ruthless warrior. Will the ronins be able to save her or will they be destroyed? This has to be a Sage/Kag


	2. AN: Sorry This officially back in progr

AN: Hay everyone I'm still alive. Sorry this isn't a chapter and won't be getting discontinued. I've been going through a rough time I've been busy helping my little cousin who's been dealing with cancer. Now I'm back on track again and can be expecting a new chapter within a few days time. Again sorry for not updating in so long.

Thank you to all my reviewers who have read my story. I am up 4 any and all suggestions for this story. Who knows I might put them in.


End file.
